Cassandra Masters (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Cassandra Masters is the daughter of Castiel and Meg Masters and the only known Nephalem to exist, which is a hybrid between a union of an angel and demon, even being part human due of Castiel and Meg's human vessels. Biography Cassandra was born around March, on a Thursday, 2012. When she was given birth, she immediately aging to a physical six year old with the ability to talk and think, even developing a personality. Castiel and the Winchester got to work on raising the newborn child by teaching her how to control her abilities, give her a better understanding of human qualities such as food, places, objects, and fun activities. She may have known what those thing are, but had no idea what they meant to her. Cassandra was filled in on the terrible truth of her mother's death. Feeling she was to blame, Cassandra buried her grief inside, but made sure not to show it. Personality Cassandra is a being who aged rapidly. She may have knowledge of the world, but does not know what they mean to her. She has a curiosity like normal children and is fascinated by food, TV and her powers. Oddly enough, she's a prankster as well. When Sam and Dean came back from a store so she could have clothes to wear, she had a bucket of water, placed on top of a door, ready to drench anyone how opens the doorway and Dean was her first victim. She pranks the oldest Winchester by using her ability to make the TV go haywire, angering Dean when he was watching his programs. When Cassandra consumes high sugar contents, she behaves insanely hyper. Powers and Abilities Cassandra is a hybrid between an angel and demon, she is suppose to be greater than both species, that also includes Nephilims and Cambions. Cassandra holds a great deal of power that she's far more stronger than any Archangel or Arch-Nephilim. * Mid Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Cassandra's power reaches the Nigh-Omnipotence, something not even regular Nephilims or Cambions can reach if they have not been sired by Primordial angels or demons. ** Absolute Existence ** Cosmic Awareness ** Energy Perception ** Ethereal Manipulation ** Extrasensory Perception *** Clairsentience ** Higher Consciousness ** Omnifarious ** Transcendent Form * Animal Communication: Cassandra can speak to all kinds of animals, even supernatural wildlife. * Apporting: Cassandra can transport any number of people to a certain location. * Astral Projection: Cassandra can project a shadowy form of her wings on the surface of a wall by illuminating herself in a bright purple lift from her body. She can project her consciousness outside of her body. * Biokinesis * Conversion * Divine-Demonic Force Manipulation: Like Nephilim and Cambion, each of these two hybrids can control angels or demon in their own rights, but Cassandra can control both species. She can simply verbally or with a hand gesture, exorcise, banish, induce pain and control any angel or demon. Cassandra's power can extant to Archangels and Greater Demons. She can also control Nephilims except if its an Arch-Nephilim and Cambions except Malik or regular Cambion empowered by Lucifer. Both hybrids sired by a primordial angel or demon seem to have an immunity. If she is a child, using this power will tire her out. * Dream Walking * Electromagnetic Interference: Like an angel or demon, she can make electromagnetic appliances or lights haywire and flicker. * Elemental Manipulation * Empathy * Energy Blast * Flight: Cassandra has wings she can use to fly. * Healing * Holy/Hellfire Manipulation: Like a Nephilim that can control holy fire and a Cambion that can control hellfire, Cassandra can manipulate both. She can use this power to harm, trap or kill angels and demons. Neither holy or hellfire can be used to harm or kill her. * Immortality: Cassandra maybe part human, but she is part angel and demon. Both species can live for a long period of time. Cassandra could potentially live up to a million, if not billions of years. * Immunity: Cassandra is a hybrid between a union of an angel and demon, both heritage can counteract any common vulnerabilities the two species are weak against. Cassandra is not an angelic or demon essence possessing a human, so exorcism cannot affect her. An angel trap or Devil's Trap cannot trap her because she is neither a pure angel or demon for the traps to work. The demon-killing knife cannot make her feel anything. A standard angel blade can only do much as tickle her, even as a child she merely giggled when it was embedded into her abdomen. Angel banishing sigil and warding cannot banish, block, or prevent her from listening and entering a building, because of not being a pure angel. Cassandra can touch iron like a human can and she could even consume large quantities of salt or holy water without it burning her. She can walk on hallowed ground, palo santo will not harm her, and the Supernatural handcuffs will not suppress her powers. An angel sword or demon blade can harm her, but not kill. Angel depowering sigil will dampen her angelic powers, but her demonic powers will remain intact. * Invisibility * Lie Detection * Memory Manipulation * Memory Projection * Molecular Combustion * Nigh-Invulnerability * Pathokinesis * Power Augmentation * Power Granting: While inside Meg's womb, she sensed the danger her mother was in and for a brief moment, she made Meg invulnerable and immune to an angel blade, which shattered on impact against Meg's skin. * Power Negation * Precognition: Cassandra can foresee a glimpse of various events in the future, but she cannot see the exact future. * Rapid Aging: Like a Nephilims, Cassandra can physically age at a quick process. She was instantly a physical six year old after she was born. Cassandra at will can age into a teenager and adult instantly. Once she ages, she cannot return to her previous physical state. * Reality Warping ** Conjuration * Regeneration * Resurrection * Sedation * Soul Channeling/Absorption * Space-Time Manipulation ** Dimensional Travel ** Spatial-Temporal Lock * Super Senses * Super Stamina: Cassandra can exert herself in fights for a long period of time. As a child and teenager, she requires food, water, sleep or oxygen to sustain herself. Once she reaches full maturity, she will have no need for these things. * Super Strength * Supernatural Concealment * Supernatural Perception * T'elekinesis:' Cassandra can move objects with her mind or gesture. This power is much easier for her to use when she is a teen or an adult. * Telepathy * Twilight Manipulation * Voice Mimicry * Weather Manipulation: As she was close to being born, Cassandra caused unnatural storms, around her area. She can also control the four main factors of the weather at a great degree like an Archangel. * Wing Manifestation Vulnerabilities Cassandra may be immensely powerful, but she holds a few weaknesses. Because she is a hybrid of an angel, demon, and human, all three heritage can counteract any angelic or demonic weakness normally an angel or demon with be vulnerable to. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Angel Radio: Angels communicating with one another can overload Cassandra's hearing. causing severe pain. Angels can use this to incapacitate her. If Cassandra can control her ability to use Angel Radio, this will no longer harm her. * Angel Sword * Angelic and Demonic Split Personality: A unique split personality disorder that only a Nephalem seems to get. Like a human split personality disorder, Cassandra will develop two separate identities, but unlike the human version, these identities will manifest a physical form inside her mind and will be at constant war with her human identity. One is her angelic side and the other is her demonic side. A Nephalem goes through this due of a traumatic event, in Cassandra's case, losing her mother and believing to be the monster most people think of her as. When Cassandra is faced with a troublesome circumstance, any one of her angel or demon personality might take over, leaving Cassandra to blackout until either personality decides to give Cassandra control, leaving her with no memory of any actions she committed. This disorder is not permanent. If she can get pass her pain, anger, and sadness, come to terms with both of her heritage, she will be at balance and both identities will disappear forever. * Enochian Sigil: Anyone carved with Enochian Sigil can prevent her from detecting a person. It cannot be use to dampen her powers or prevent her from entering a building. * Hand of God * Heaven's Weapons * Magic: Magic regardless of how powerful it is cannot kill her. It can still be use to harm or restrain her. * Mortality: Despite being part angel and demon, she is still human and requires food, water, sleep, or oxygen to sustain herself. Once she reaches full maturity, she will have no need for these things. Magic or spells would have a much better affect on her body, but her grace will burn off any lasting effects. Destroying Beings * Archangel Level Entities: Any being strong as an Archangel can kill Cassandra if she is a child. As a teenager or at full maturity, she'll be stronger than any Archangel or any being on their level. * Cambion: A Regular Cambion cannot harm, much less kill her, however Malik or a normal Cambion empowered by Lucifer can overwhelm and kill her. As a teenager or at full maturity, she will be stronger than any Cambion. * Nephilim: While more powerful than a Nephilim sired by a Seraphim or below, an Arch-Nephilim at full maturity can overwhelm and kill her if she is a child or teenager. Once Cassandra reaches full maturity, she will by stronger than any Arch-Nephilim. * Primordial Entity: The first beings in creation can destroy her with ease. Weapons * Archangel Blade: The weapon of an Archangel can potentially harm and kill her, however it must be used by an Archangel for the blade to work. * Death's Scythe: Death's personal weapon can kill anything in creation. * First Blade: The First Blade powered by the mark can potentially kill her. * Lance of Michael: This weapon given to Michael was meant to kill angels slow and demon quicker. Due of Cassandra being a hybrid of the two species, it is unknown how her body will react if its used on her, but she will no doubtfully die. * The Colt: Cassandra is powerful, more powerful than an Archangel, but she does not possess their immunity to The Colt. It is possibly that this gun can kill her, probably she is not one of the five beings in creation that are immune to the colt. Had she been sired by an Archangel instead of a Seraphim, she might've obtain that immunity. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Alive Category:Nephalem Category:Hybrid Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Strongest of Species Category:Angels Category:Demons